bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pauper's Drop (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
This map was actually more interesting than the Fishbowl Diners map in BS2 itself. Of course its combining several aspects of the 4 submaps. It has an extended 3D aspect with a great deal of height seperation. : Yeah. Thanks to complex map design and building structures, it is easy to ambush or attack from high land. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 02:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Condition of the Drop and Alley I went on a private match to explore both Multiplayer versions of Pauper's Drop and Siren Alley and I found this very strange: The events of the Multiplayer is supposed to be in 1959-1960 but still the two levels is almost in the exact condition as in BioShock 2 if not worse, 8-9 years later. Shacob (talk) 12:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :The multiplayer maps reuse mostly textures and models from BioShock for 13 of them. The rest (Pauper's Drop, Siren Alley and Dionysus Park) reuse textures and models from BioShock 2. I believe Digital Extreme simply worked on the gameplay and on the maps' layout, but they barely created any new content for those maps, so yes they look like as decayed as in BioShock 2. Dionysus Park is no exception, the original version of this level was in the same tone as the multiplayer map. In fact, it was first thought as a district preserved from the war before the developers changed their mind, but still, reused stuff for the multiplayer. Pauolo (talk) 13:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well... at least we didn't get a flooded Dionysus Park :p :Shacob (talk) 14:17, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Canon Quote Welcome to Pauper's Drop, kid. Named after a suicide, in point o' fact. They used to say all the world's weepin' collects down here. - Augustus Sinclair (from Unused Radio Messages: Pauper's Drop) I'm a little skeptical about adding things that where ultimately removed from the game on pages in this form. To me at least, it implies that this was actually said somewhere in-game. If it was removed it should not be counted as canon in any way. There would be no problem if we add separate sections for the removed info (ex Tobias Riefers) or simply adding it to behind the scenes (ex 1958 New Year's Eve Riots). Shacob (talk) 18:16, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :We should only use quotes from the game, and keep whatever extra information provided by cut content for the behind the scenes section. We can't be sure if the final narrative kept fro the released game has this meaning. Pauolo (talk) 22:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm fine with using removed quotes, just not at the top of major pages (i.e., game articles, location articles, major character pages). Other pages, The Sinclair Deluxe for example, are fine. ::Shacob, would you suggest another quote? ::Unownshipper (talk) 04:55, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::To clarify why Unownshipper said, the Cult of Rapture diaries should be fine canon-wise as they were officially revealed. As for this page, considering it's a multiplayer map I wouldn't mind it not having a quote unless it comes from the multiplayer itself (for example, the loading postcard screens). Pauolo (talk) 07:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: :::Well yes removed quotes in general are fine, though I think it is importation to clarify that it was removed, such as adding source (not just for the deleted quotes, but overall when using quotes). :::Well there isn't really anything we could use from the map, so the only thing I would suggest is something said in the main game...but It would likely be something similar to this only in different words. :::I'm glad that the Cult of Rapture diaries where brought up: For most parts, the recordings are well made, seems logical and could be counted as canon... :::If it wasn't for two specific diaries: :::#Scout Plasmid (Audio Diary): Sure the content is fine but the fact that the speaker Tommy Hanrahan and Minerva's Den's Christopher di Remo shares the same audio diary portrait makes it seem sloppy. Obviously just a mistake, but still, very sloppy. :::#Survivors: This audio diary reminds me a lot of one of her diaries in BioShock: Useless Experiments, so I can see why it was not in-game. :::Shacob (talk) 15:58, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: ::::I see what you mean about those two, the first is probably an error, the second is clarifying something that's unneeded clarification. As for this quote, how about Buck Raleigh's Without a Word: "I been searchin' this city from Olympus Heights to Pauper's goddamn Drop and back again…" ::::Unownshipper (talk) 05:16, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd say that's the one! ::::Shacob (talk) 19:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC)